The present invention relates generally to a computer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to enclosures for use in a computer device.
In recent years portable computers have become thin, light and powerful. One factor contributing to this phenomena is in the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various components of the computer in smaller and smaller sizes while in most cases increasing the power and or operating speed of such components.
The trend of thinner, lighter and powerful presents a continuing design challenge in the design of some components associated with the portable computer. For example, one design challenge associated with the portable computer is the design of the enclosures used to house the various internal components of the portable computer. This design challenge generally arises from two conflicting design goals—the desirability of making the enclosure lighter and thinner, and the desirability of making the enclosure stronger and more rigid. In most portable computers, the enclosures are mechanical assemblies having parts that are screwed, riveted, snapped or otherwise fastened together at discrete points. The lighter enclosures, which use thinner plastic structures and less fasteners, tend to be more flexible and therefore they have a greater propensity to buckle and bow when used while the stronger and more rigid enclosures, which use thicker plastic structures and more fasteners, tend to be thicker and carry more weight. Unfortunately, increased weight may lead to user dissatisfaction, and bowing may damage the internal parts of the portable computer.
Furthermore, as the power and sophistication of integrated circuit devices have increased, so has the level of electromagnetic interference generated by such devices, i.e., integrated circuit devices unintentionally emit electromagnetic radiation during operation that may cause interference with communication devices, such as telephones, radios, and televisions. In order to prevent interference, the enclosures are often shielded with an electrically conductive material to block the emission of electromagnetic radiation, which is emanating from the integrated circuit devices. By way of example, some methods for shielding the enclosure include: lining the plastic enclosure with a metallic foil such as aluminum, lining the plastic enclosure with sheet metal such as steel, and coating the inner surfaces of the plastic enclosure with a metallic material such as nickel or copper. Additionally, silicone based electrically conductive EMI gaskets may be formed in place between two parts of the enclosure before an enclosure is assembled. Such electrically conductive EMI gaskets are commonly known as Form-In-Place. As is generally well known, form-in-place gaskets must be compressed up to 40% in order to achieve an enclosure capable of containing electronic emissions.
Although current enclosure designs work well, in many instances it would be desirable to provide enclosures that are thinner, lighter, stronger and aesthetically more pleasing than current enclosure designs.